1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for reducing line resistance of an line on glass (LOG) type signal line, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of flat display devices have been developed, which can reduce weight and volume that are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. As the flat display device, there are a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence EL display device, and so on.
The flat display device is provided with a plurality of thin films formed by mask process including a deposition step, an exposure step, a development step, and etching step, and so on. However, since the mask process has a complicate fabrication process, the mask process increases a production cost. Consequently, researches for forming the thin film by using a printing process utilizing a printing roller are under progress.
The printing process is a process in which a printing liquid is coated on a blanket on the printing roller, an organic liquid pattern is formed on the printing roller by using a cliché having a depressed pattern and a relieved pattern, and the organic liquid pattern is transcribed to a substrate, thereby forming a desired thin film.
In this instance, referring to FIG. 1, depressed patterns 11 and 13 having different widths respectively matched to line widths of first and second thin film layers are formed on the cliché 5 for forming first and second thin film layers of the same material having line widths different from each other.
If the printing roller 1 having a printing liquid 3 coated thereon is rolled on the cliché 5, the printing roller 1 is brought into contact A with a bottom surface of the depressed pattern 11 having a great line width to transcribe the printing liquid 3 from the printing roller 1 to the bottom surface of the depressed pattern 11 having the great line width, resulting to lose the printing liquid 3.
Particularly, in a case gate drive ICs contact with the liquid crystal panel through a gate TCP, an LOG (Line On Glass) type signal line which supplies gate signals to the gate drive ICs is formed of a material the same with the gate line. The LOG type signal line is lengthy for supplying a gate signal to each of a plurality of gate drive ICs, resulting to have a line width greater than the gate line for compensating for line resistance increased accordingly.
In this case, referring to FIG. 1, the printing liquid to form the LOG type signal line becomes to contact with the bottom surface of the cliché, resulting to lose the printing liquid. Consequently, there has been a problem in that the width of the LOG type signal line is reduced, increasing the line resistance of the LOG type signal line.